Reunion?
by Carlafanx
Summary: A different turn on Carla seeing Nick for the first time. (17th October 2018)


Carla couldn't believe she just saw him, the expression gave that away.

 _Pure shock._

Why hadn't Sarah told her at work that her brother was back, or David in the Rovers that very day? How long had he been back for?

"Nick!" She calls out loudly, she doesn't really know why she's calling him but she needs him too see her.

He's still in his car on the phone looking rather suspicious. He knew whose car was parked up behind him but he don't necessarily think anything of it.

"Nick!" She repeats. This time, it gains his attention.

He looks in his wing mirror and he spots her.

The defined cheekbones, plump lips, tanned skin...he immediately feels his heart throbbing for his formal lover however he tries to disguise that.

Carla smiles weakly, she doesn't know whether to talk to him or walk away.

She decides on walking away, not wanting to make this situation difficult or awkward for him.

"...Carla." He almost whispers.

Thankfully, it gained her attention straight away as she turns back round and slowly moves to the window of his car.

"Hi." She murmurs.

"Hey." He tries to contain the smile that keeps creeping on his face.

 _Suddenly Leanne is not relevant anymore._

"What you doing here?" She questions.

"You know that accident Leanne was in, just come to look after her and check in on the family." He replies. As Carla hears the word ' _leanne_ ' she desperately tries to ignore the disappointment that's going through her.

"How is Leanne? I heard she needed emergency heart suregery?" She narrows her eyes.

"Yeah, she's okay. She hates me but...it's understandable."

"Why would she hate you?"

"I walked out on her, it's a long story." He avoids eye contact, not wanting to talk about the women he thought he loved... _but was mistaken_.

"Right, right." She nods.

"So what are you doing back?" He questions.

"Ugh do you really want me to get into that?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Do you fancy going somewhere instead of you just stood by the side of my car?." He chuckles slightly.

"Well the factory lot have just gone home, so I can make you a cuppa in there if you want?" The brunette suggests.

"Yeah alright then, thanks" He smiles. "But since when did you start making the drinks?"

"When I say me making the drinks, I actually mean you making the drinks and me drinking them." She jokes, earning a light-hearted laugh from Nick

 _God she missed him._

Once they're in the factory with two coffees, Carla sits in the office chair whilst Nick perches in Peters seat.

"You never told me why you came back." Nick says.

"I needed a new kidney." Carla nods.

"A kidney? You're joking right?"

"Nah, I had kidney failure. Only told Roy you see; I came down for Christmas, ended up staying then I collapsed in front of everyone in the pub and that's how they all found out." Carla explains.

"Oh wow, never do things the easy way do you?" He chuckles before going serious. "You're okay now though yeah?"

"Yeah I had a transplant from Aidan."

"Aidan? Really, you guys never seemed that close back in the day."

"No we weren't back then but ever since I came back, I invested into the factory, he was there for me you know? He offered me a kidney, no matter what I told him he wanted to save his big sisters life." Carla murmurs before a tear escapes her eye but she quickly wipes it away. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, my mum told me what happened in May. I'm so sorry for your loss Carla." He nods sympatheticly. "I thought about you straight away when mum called, I nearly came back."

"But you didn't..."

"I couldn't, it wouldn't be fair on you. Me rocking up whilst you and your family are going through hell."

"Anyway, enough about me. What have you been getting up too?" Carla sniffs back the tears.

"Not much, brought a business." Nick shrugs.

"Any women on the horizon?" Carla questions before cursing in her head.

"None." He lies.

"Look, I know it was a while ago now but I really want to apologise for what happened at the wedding." Carla says.

"Carla you don't need to bring this up, it's forgotten" He says.

"Still though...I loved you so much."

"I know you did, the feeling was mutual. But we've both moved on yeah?" He lies to her, but also himself.

"Course we have." She also, lies through the teeth. "Are you planning on staying or?..."

"Not sure yet, depends if anyone actually wants my company...right now, I think everyone would prefer it if I went back home."

"Even Gail?" Carla frowns.

"Well she's constantly complaining about how I don't talk to her...blah blah blah." Nick rolls his eyes.

"She only cares; I'm sure everyone does." The brunette reassures him.

"Pff who?"

"Gail, Sarah, Audrey...me." She whispers the last part.

As their eyes connect briefly, he looks down. He can't let himself look into her eyes, she has an insane power over him.

Without a doubt he knows that he still loves her, aches for her.

 _And she does too._

"Nick.."

"Mm?" He comes back into reality. "Sorry I was miles away."

"Preferably where you want to be right now?" She smiles slightly.

"No, I think I prefer it here."

"Really?" Her eyes glint slightly as he wheels his chair closer to her.

"Everyone here hates my guts, leanne and Toyah literally told me they hated me. David can't look at me, mum won't stop shouting at me...but for some reason, being here...with you...everything seems to make sense. This is where I belong." He whispers.

"This escalated quickly..." she murmurs.

"You're thinking it just as much as I am."

"I've never stopped loving you." Carla admits quietly. "When I first came back; everyone was putting two and two together, thinking me and Peter were an item. I've always said, I had a chance with someone far more better...and I blew it."

"You haven't blew it...so you and Peter aren't a thing?" He checks.

"Of course not, I couldn't love someone whose hurt me that much in the past."

As nick nods, he moves his wheely chair closer and closer to Carla. She does the same.

"You're beautiful."

Carla very slowly leans in, kissing his bottom lip gently. He returns it; it gets more passionate, their breathing ragged as they can finally stop fighting their true feelings.

"I didn't know...I could...love someone as much as you." Nick breaths in between kisses.

"Stay with me." She whispers gently.

"Obviously." He smirks.

Carla wraps her arms around his neck, her fingers going through his short her. He places one of his hands on the side of her face, cupping her cheekbones.

She had forgotten how soft Nick was. She always had thought she wanted a bad boy, someone who causes trouble but the truth was, she just needed nick.

 _It could've been longer but I really wanted to get this out ASAP as I started it on Wednesday evening. I loveeee narla so much and not going to lie, I was kinda pissed that we got a 15 second scene - I expect a lot more in the future. Leave reviews and ideas! Thanks, Sophie. xx_


End file.
